Patent Literature 1 describes a shielding structure for shielding radiation from a channel head that passes through an opening portion of a nozzle after the nozzle and a primary cooling water passage are cut off during maintenance of the nozzle provided in the channel head constituting a steam generator of a nuclear power plant.